Ninja776's Pro Tips
Hey guys! It's Ninja776 (guest) again, this time with a page with my personal tips on becoming a pro. Know Your Guns This applies to offense as well as defense. Every gun has its own strengths and weaknesses. For example, the M79 can take you out in one shot, but its bullets can easily be deflected with a flamethrower (or a barrett, if your accuracy is actually THAT GOOD). Know the styles of all the guns that exist. Also, come up with a combination of a primary and secondary gun that works well for you. A good combination usually consists of a one-shot gun and a multi-shot gun. Some good combinations that I've seen are: * Barrett and Deagles (credit goes to the Ninja.io user Snipakill for this combo) * M79 and MAC 10 * AK-47 and RPG * Barrett and Chainsaw * barret and mac 10 credit goes to pinkmadosheep Just pick whatever works for you! Use Two Primary Guns If you aren't satisfied with using a secondary gun with the primary gun, you can switch out your secondary gun for another gun someone dropped! I've seen many people do this, and they carry combinations like two barretts, an M79 and a barrett, or an AK-47 and a flamethrower. Just use Q to switch guns, F to throw the gun you already have, and stand over a dropped gun to pick it up. (There is actually a section at the bottom of the snowy map for this, with about 6 different dropped guns that continually spawn.) Keep in mind that the guns will despawn after about 30 seconds, so if you see one, be fast. Master the Projectiles The projectiles.. The element of surprise. I cannot say how many times I have gotten a kill with a well-thrown grenade, or gotten back at my killer with a lingering shuriken or grenade. They're usually very easy to find - just walk over the box with their icon, and press E to throw them. Shurikens come naturally when you spawn, and make for a good first attack. Don't Trust Rocks Those little brown rocks that you see scattered everywhere throughout the map? Avoid them, especially in Capture The Flag. People love to camp behind the rocks with a barrett in hand, ready to take out any unsuspecting people. If you do have to pass one, keep an M79 or RPG handy - these will either kill the person under there, or knock them out from under them. Use Both Guns This is a no-brainer. When you shoot at someone with a barrett and miss, why not instantly switch to your MAC 10 and then attack with that? Fast-switching is a must when it comes to offense. To switch, just use the Q key to your heart's desire. Keep in mind, though, that both weapons will need to reload at some point, so you may want to find an isolated spot and do that. So, I hope that these tips help you master your way through Ninja.io!